


Home

by Amarisetsuna



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of trauma and bullying, My Love Live! Beastars AU, based off some of their species from their animal set while others I just come up on my own lol, mention of Kanan's Hell's Triathlon because SIFAS Daily Theater rocks, the Kurosawa sisters are penguins for an obvious reason if you know that one meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarisetsuna/pseuds/Amarisetsuna
Summary: Yoshiko always hated herself for being born upon the world as a frail raven who could only bring bad luck to fellow animals. That was why she had Yohane, an identity to cope her self-loathing with. However, a certain group of friends from different species come together just to prove that she was worth more than what she ever thought.Happy Birthday, Yoshik- I mean, Yohane!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Live! Beastars AU, Love Live! Birthday Oneshots





	Home

_Ding ding ding...._

The bell of Uranohoshi chimed in, signifying the end of class. Sighs of relief could be heard throughout the room. Animals started to scatter about, packing up utensils into their bags and heading out of the classroom signed "1-A". 

A certain raven, however, kept her gaze up into the window. Her fuchsia eyes stared at nothing in particular, spacing out and holding many thoughts in her mind. The frown on her beak and narrowing eyes made it obvious that she was thinking about something serious. 

_Why was she born this way? Was there a day where she could be accepted by society as a bird of prey who could only bring misfortune around her? Someone as dangerous as her-_

"Yoshiko-chan!"

A familiar voice snapped the dark avian from her thoughts. Turning to the direction of where the sound was from, it confirmed who its owner was. 

The gentle and genuinely kind-hearted sheep who was always with Yoshiko no matter how much she tried to fit in this colorful society where she could only be in either extremes- masking her true self a dull portrayal of what she could consider a nice person, or revealing the persona she had always been comfortable with since her childhood, an extremely odd self-proclaimed omnipotent fallen angel. 

That sheep's name was Hanamaru Kunikida. 

"It's Yohane!" Yoshiko retorted. She had always been like that, insecure of her real identity. Why wouldn't she? Being a frail carnivore who was still capable of killing yet never fitting to be a true predator. Added by the fact that she was cursed by severe unluckiness and having no talent whatsoever. She was seen as worthless to everyone, so why did she even try?

Whereas Yohane, the fallen angel she was confident and comfortable identifying as, was considered extraordinary. Everyone who saw her donning a black over-the-top gothic costume and one of her just as jet black feathers upright on her head felt a certain fascination and instinct telling them to either run away from the freak or flock around her to know more about her. It's either of the extremes, just like her dual identity.

"Yoshiko-chan, have you been up in your fantasy world too much again, zura?" Hanamaru smirked teasingly.

Oh right, Yoshiko totally did lose track of where she was. But a fallen angel should keep her pride up.

The raven puffed her feathery chest,"Hah, like a mortal such as thee can accomodate the knowledge I, the Great Fallen Angel Yohane, have contained in my possession. The inner workings of my mind are therefore nothing to be-"

"Ruby-chan, we should head to the library right now, zura." Hanamaru nonchalantly faced away from the distracted Yoshiko and called out a small penguin who squeaked in shock by her name. "Goodbye, Yoshiko-chan~"

"R-right, Hanamaru-chan!" Ruby happily chirped.

"And see you tomorrow, Yoshiko-chan!" and with that, the two of them opened the door and left Yoshiko alone in the classroom.

"H-hey, ZURAMARU!!!" the ebony avian huffed,"I know that she's joking but she can be a pain sometimes...though for a bright and cheerful herbivore like her to be friends with a grump carnivore like me is such a stark contrast that I'm gratefu-"

While her head was moving to see random objects in the class fitting for her dramatic monologue, her eyes came in contact with a clock on the wall that read 17:00.

_Ah crap, she was about to be late for the bus today!_

She broke into a sprint, heading towards the exit. After hastily sliding open the glass doors and dodging the gates awaiting outside, the bus stop was right around the corner as she threw a mad dash her bird legs could afford to make. Her bad luck wasn't as bad as usual because she made it in time, jumping in when the bus to Numazu was about to close its doors. 

"Barely made it..." Yoshiko muttered to herself and sighed in relief.

"Ahoy, Yoshiko-chan," an expected voice was heard from one of the bus's seats,"thought you were going home late or something!"

It was easy for the so-called fallen angel to identify who the owner of that voice was. The only person who knew her that also lives in Numazu and aspiring ship captain, You Watanabe. 

Yoshiko pouted while taking the formerly vacant seat next to her upperclassman not unlike the bus rides they usually had,"It's Yohane! And how dare you def-"

"Yeah yeah, fallen angel things and whatnot," Yoshiko's pout deepened,"say, do you have any plans for tomorrow, Yoshiko-chan?"

The raven thought of how peculiar that question was for someone with a busy life like You. Even if they weren't that close of friends, Yoshiko knew that the owl had flight high diving tournaments while also juggling for school idol practices and her part-time job at the Izu Mito Aquarium. Not to mention, how outgoing and selfless she was meant that she might had just as a busy social life. How they were both birds of prey and members of Aqours who lived in Numazu yet had so many opposites about themselves was impressive to Yoshiko, You was everything she wished she could be more of. A talented, useful, social, helpful, fortunate, and self-confident carnivorous bird who could fit in anywhere. At least, that was what Yoshiko knew of her owl friend.

Tomorrow was Friday the 13th...could that mean You was asking her for a date? It was a perfect timing for one anyway because of how it was at the end of the weekdays, despite Yoshiko's believing that any Friday with 13 on it is an unlucky day.

"Aside from insignificant animal matters such as school and livestreams of my unholy rituals at the peak of night, my feathery vessel is completely free for whatever my soul chooses to do. What is the matter, my mortal acquaintance?" You's ears perked up to that.

"Ah, that's nice! I'm sure you're free on the afternoons, me and the rest of Aqours have...a special training to do tomorrow! Of course we ought to invite you for it!" Yoshiko's head dropped in dissapointment.

"A-ahhh, alright..."

_It's just a training....._

The bus halted in front of an urban-style neighborhood that Yoshiko was already familiar with because of seeing it everyday. You, who was still focused at her conversation with Yoshiko, noticed how and specifically where the bus stopped which made the owl stand up from her seat.

"Well, this is my stop! I'll see ya tomorrow, Yoshiko-chan!" You saluted while heading to the bus's doors. 

Yoshiko waved to the fellow avian,"Farewell...and it's YOHANE!!" 

The remainder of the ride was filled with silence, but Yoshiko's thoughts were the opposite. She was still wondering about what that special training was and why it required her to have a free afternoon. She swore if it was another one of those "Hell's Triathlon" Kanan planned again, she would just pretend she caught a fever and bail out of it. That hell wasn't the same hell Yoshiko wanted to take and rule over. 

It felt like a split second when the bus finally stopped over at Yoshiko's apartment. It wasn't anything too fancy, but affordable enough for her parents and it was better than living anywhere in the rural Uchiura or needing to rent a boat if she decided to rent one of the Ohara's Awashima Hotel's rooms...not that she could afford one, though it's a possibility due to a certain lioness upperclassman being too friendly and humble despite coming from a strict, rich upbringing.

The raven went in the building and into the escalator, pressing the button for her room's floor while tapping her foot in anticipation. She could finally return to the only place she could call home, literally and figuratively.

While her room itself was comfortable, the things which were contained in it made it even more a place where Yoshiko could free her thoughts and just be herself. Gothic decorations, "ritual" items, pitch black yet flashy costumes, and her high-end camera and computer she set up in front of her already dressed up self and fully decorated background. 

_Ding_

The elevator's doors opened as Yoshiko's pent up energy went straight into her run towards her room. She arrived there expectedly in less than a minute, then noticed how the door was locked which meant that her mother wasn't home yet.

_Perfect!_

She rummaged her skirt's pocket to fish out the key to her room and opened the lock with it. In there, she could finally be free. She could finally express herself without being judged. She could finally be accepted by herbivores and carnivores alike in her livestreams. She could finally feel at home. 

The only place she could call home was there, in her room. Or at least, that was what she _thought_...

......

School had always been her worst nightmare if Aqours wasn't there for her. In the past, Yoshiko was bullied several times due to them thinking that she was delusional because of her fallen angel identity, evem though it's always just her coping mechanism for how much she hated being born as an unlucky raven. Those bullying affected her very significantly to the point of her being incapable of concentrating in class or even going anywhere near school due to the traumatic memories she got from seeing school. 

She was very glad that her old school didn't have a high school division so that no matter what, Yoshiko had to move to Uranohoshi. Even so, her grades were still permanently affected because she couldn't catch up that quickly, and so were the bad flashbacks which were still in her mind sometimes. She couldn't thank Hanamaru and Ruby enough who understood her mental health conditions and always helped her overcoming sudden flashbacks and in studying for exams. 

All that aside, Yoshiko had finished another five days of school and was still curious about that special practice Aqours was about to have. Oddly enough, Ruby and Hanamaru went out right after the bell rang and left Yoshiko without a word. 

_Maybe they were so excited for the special practice that they forgot about her? She couldn't tell for now._

Yoshiko packed her utensils in her bag and walked towards the door, just to bump into two figures wearing...flashy dark dresses she could see herself in. 

"GYAH! What're you two doing standing in front of..." Yoshiko rubbed the place where she hit them with but then realized who they were once seeing one's golden OK-shaped hairloop and the other's ,"...Mari? Lily?!"

Knowing them only made her more confused.

"Buongiorno to our shiny fallen angel~! Now, less talking and more moving!!" Mari took Yoshiko by her arm and ran off, Riko following suit. The raven resisted but utterly failed knowing that her upperclassman is more well-built and is a bigger carnivore to begin with.

"W-WHERE ARE WE HEADING TO?!?! IS THIS THE SPECIAL PRACT-"

Riko cut Yoshiko off with a smug smile,"I thought Yohane-sama is the most omniscient being in this mortal realm...or am I just mistaken and she is just an ordinary raven after all?" 

At this point, said raven couldn't make a good comeback and just get along with them. She had too many thoughts in her head to the point of not caring about anything happening right then and there. 

_Maybe they're just having subunit practice, which explained why only Riko and Mari approached her...? She didn't have the energy to even guess anymore._

The trio reached the rooftop where they were greeted by the rest of Aqours facing the other way while wearing...black dresses Yoshiko could see herself in too.

_What's with everyone adopting her sense of fashion today?!_

"Hey everyone, what's with the-"

The six members in the distance turned around, showing something on their hands...a dark chocolate with strawberry topping _cake?!_

"Happy birthday, Yohane!" everyone in Aqours, including Mari and Riko who were still beside her, cut off Yoshiko's less important question while cheering in unison.

_Her birthday...oh right, she was born on Friday the 13th, which might be a part of why she had her unluckiness..._

_Why did all of them care for it to the point of preparing a whole surprise party for someone as useless as her...?_

"I notice how you've been feeling down lately, Yoshiko-chan," Chika suddenly stated which sent Yoshiko out of her inner monologue,"Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan told us that you haven't gone with them to the library, too, despite how much you seemed to like being there..." 

The raven felt her vision going blurry... _why?_

"...so it's just fair to treat the birthday girl with a present you might like!" the tiger beamed her widest grin. 

Yoshiko wiped the tears which she didn't notice had fallen from her eyes... _why?_

" _Might like...MIGHT LIKE?!_ I love it already!!" the raven ran screamed at the top of her lungs as she mustered the widest smile which could ever form in her beak.

_Why do they care about someone as worthless as her so much? That was what she was about to ask, but she didn't need an answer. Aqours had been searching for a radiance, even though that radiance was already inside of them already..._

_The radiance to care about anyone, regarldess of their species, background, or talents. The radiance to spread happiness and love around this unstable world. The radiance to have optimism even in the darkest of days._

Yoshiko was wrong about her room being the only place she could ever consider home.... _Aqours was her home._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Aqours story I wrote for my Beastars AU! Hopefully I'll write more about them once I'm done with the Nijigasaki side of this AU's main story since Aqours is so much fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading that and sorry if it sucked, I'm pretty new at writing fics and this was pretty rushed!


End file.
